


7 minutes in heaven

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	7 minutes in heaven

“We should play a game. Drinking and general socialisation isn’t doing it for me anymore.” Julian laughed. I raised my eyes from my phone screen as I considered what he was proposing. A game could be fun, or it could be an excuse for him to get me drunk, and possibly naked.

“What game?” I looked at a few of the people around us. Our usual group of friends. They were a pretty outgoing bunch of people, and they’d probably be up for anything Julian could think of, although he had a pretty creative mind.

“Is this going to be like when we played strip poker?” One of our friends chipped in, rolling her eyes. “I was naked in minutes.”

“No this will be more fun.” He chugged the last remnants of his beer then lay the bottle down on its side on the floor.

“Oh no.” I grumbled.

There were a few cheers from others and we formed a group circle. Julian was definitely the tipsiest, but everyone seemed up for his idea.

“Just kisses to start off with, then second round you have to go into the closet for 7 minutes. Who wants to spin first?” he held the bottle out, getting one of his friends to accept it.

I had taken a seat away from Julian, thinking it would be just my luck to be sat next to him while he snogged one of the other girls in front of me. The thought of that made my stomach churn.

“I’ll start.” Someone piped up, taking the bottle and giving it a forceful spin.

I laughed when the bottle pointed to me, and crawled into the middle of the circle to meet him. I looked at Julian once before grabbing the guy by the collar of his shirt and pressing my lips against his.

He wasn’t a bad kisser, and so I permitted a little use of tongue. Apparently the kiss was longer than Julian’s ‘rules’, he whistled and waved his hands around saying we’d gone into extra time, causing us to stop. I wanted to pretend that it was because he was jealous, but that probably wasn’t true.

A few others span the bottle, mostly getting each other, their kisses were much quicker than the one I had just experienced, my cheeks still burning bright red from it.

Julian span the bottle and to my horror it landed on the girl to my right. She just happened to be my brother’s ex-girlfriend, and we did not get on. I’d been pissed off since she turned up to the party.

Julian didn’t understand why I’d been mad that she’d been invited. Boys were really clueless sometimes.

He leant over to kiss her, his face only a few inches from mine, and shot me a wink before she grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved her tongue down his throat.

“Next round.” I growled, grabbing the bottle from behind them. She detangled herself from Julian then, wiping her lips on the back of her hand before flashing me a smirk.

I’d hit her before. I wanted to hit her again.

“Your turn to spin then.” Julian said as he made his way back over to his place in the circle.

I spun the bottle maybe with a little too much force as it spun off uncontrollably towards him and hit him on the knee which caused it to come to a stop, pointing directly between his legs.

“I guess it’s me and you in the closet. Someone time. I doubt Draxler lasts 7 minutes though.” I stood, confidently striding over to the closet. I heard Julian scurry along behind me. I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

“You’re a massive prick tease.” He whined.

“I’m not the one who had their hand practically down someone else’s shirt in there.”

He pushed my back against the coats hung up on the wall, pushing his hand up beneath my t-shirt, as he mumbled “I don’t recall, was it something like this?”

I pulled him closer, hooking my arms around his neck I pressed my lips against his. He responded immediately, the kiss turning passionate.

His free hand dropped to the button of my shorts, which he popped open swiftly, giving himself access.

“We only have 7 minutes remember?” I whispered.

“I can make you cum in 5.” He declared cockily as his fingers got to work. His forefinger ghosted over my clit through my underwear which he then brushed aside, rubbing his thumb over the then exposed nub.

I grabbed hold of one of the coat hangers to steady myself. I knew that every stroke of his fingers would make me lose control of my legs.

He pushed one finger inside me, brushing it experimentally back and forth until he found a spot that elicited a tiny squeak from my lips. In response he added another, varying the thrusts of them both with the rhythm at which he teased my clit with his thumb.

I clamped my thighs against his hand in a knee jerk reaction as he hit the absolute perfect spot. I leant in to him, burying my face against his shoulder. I had to bite down on his shirt to silence myself.

“I want to see your face when I make you cum.” He spoke close to my ear, and I looked up at him in reaction.

He curled his fingers, his pace unrelenting as I hurtled towards my orgasm, leaving me unable to feel my legs for a few moments after.

There was a sharp knock on the door which jolted us out of our bubble.

“7 MINUTES IS UP.”


End file.
